


потеряемся в Кейптауне?

by ceruleanennui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, Summer Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanennui/pseuds/ceruleanennui
Summary: Я никогда не цвёл столь красивой тоской.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	потеряемся в Кейптауне?

_Ты был прав._

_А я не был._

Всё, что осталось у него — воспоминания. Память о днях, пропитанных навязчиво сладкими чувствами, когда небеса были прошиты золотыми нитями, а он твердил настойчиво: «Облака правда становятся серыми ради тебя?»

Эту случайную встречу с этим заносчивым нейрохирургом стоило бы оставить где-то в закромах памяти, запереть на засов и никогда не возвращаться к ней больше. Ох, никогда в жизни. Переключиться на что-то другое, дать себе перерыв от мыслей о том, почему он всё ещё не стёр из памяти Кейптаун и пару недель, проведённых в нём. Недели, казавшиеся вечностью.

Но всё ещё жива в их памяти первая встреча, когда у них было слишком много времени и слишком много чувств, заполнявших всё. Они знали всё обо всём, вернее, думали так. Однако не смогли понять с самого начала, что конец предвидеть нельзя.

День их знакомства в памяти Локи всё такой же. Он знает, что Стефан тоже помнит его. Они не волновались о чём-то, не сомневались. Они знали, что делать. Так что же случилось сейчас?

Тогда Локи улыбался на удивление робко, вглядывался в голубые глаза и не мог понять, почему так сильно доверяет ему.

— Я ведь не знаю о тебе ничего.

— Оно и не нужно. — Улыбается искренне, зная, что при расставании явится горькая тоска и думая, что им и не придётся расставаться. — Сойдёмся на том, что у нас… — Останавливается, подбирая слово.

— Случайный роман? — Стефан находит нужное слово почти сразу. Локи тонет в чувствах.

— Звучит похоже.

Пальцы гладят волосы, что кажутся чёрной смолью, мягко разделяют на пряди, пока солнце тонет в волнах. Дыхание замедляется, ресницы подрагивают. Никто из них не чувствовал так сильно, эмоции пропитали воздух и всё вокруг. Локи чувствует себя выжатым после одного только медлительного поцелуя, Стефан еле вдыхает соленый воздух.

Признанием в любви служит сбитое дыхание и подкашивающиеся ноги, потому что речь не даётся никому из них. Воспевать чувства, писать оды и воздавать хвалебные песни? Увольте. Словам предпочтя действия, доведя другого до состояния, когда он чувствует себя еле живым, любой может изъясниться в том, что чувствует, гораздо лучше.

По ночам звёзды слишком яркие, контрастируют с небом. Рубашки наверняка лежат на ковре их номера. Без разницы. Им не до созведий или рубашек. Единственные волнующие созведия — лопнувшие капилляры в глазах, родинки на бледной спине. Вопросы, разговоры, — всё это уже не для них. Кажется, понимание друг друга без слов походило на магию, пусть это звучит глупо и наивно. Будто они связаны.

Сожаление преследовало Локи. Сожаление о днях, когда реальность ускользала песком из пальцев, днях когда ощущения были накалены до предела, днях, когда существовали только двое.

Даже их расставание выдалось не таким, каким стоило было. Они не разругались, не закатывали скандалов, истерик. Не было ничего. Просто оба сошлись на том, что всё подошло к концу. Утопили чувства в море, оставя их умирать. И всё равно вновь и вновь вспоминали. Осознавали, что все те чувства живы. И умирали на расстоянии сотен, тысяч километров, не имея возможности увидеться вновь, давились чувствами день за днем, месяц за месяцем, год за годом.

Осознавать то, что всё осталось в прошлом, было горько. Ни Стефан, ни Локи ведь и понятия не имели, что случайный роман, витающий в воздухе Кейптауна, будет столь сложно забыть. Стоило понимать с самого начала, что конца не избежать. Но боги, как они были глупы.

— То есть, только познакомились, и идём на виноградники? — Стефан пытается нагнать быстрым шагом Локи, цепляясь за его руку. Тот и не думает замедлять шаг.

— Конечно, нас ведь никто не остановит. — Поводит плечами, и улыбается своим собственным мыслям, после решаясь озвучить их. — Я бы даже отдал тебе свой паспорт навсегда.

Стрэндж ухмыляется, и Лафейсон чувствует что готов продать душу за возможность увидеть его таким вновь.

— Весьма поэтично, но лучше научись флирту.

— Эй, цени мои попытки! Я стараюсь, вообще-то. — Локи сводит брови и смотрит недовольно. Но его поддельная обида растворяется в морском воздухе, когда Стефан целует его губы. Стиснув зубы и улыбаясь, Локи шепчет, что тот прощён. Как вообще можно всерьёз обижаться на него?

Спустя несколько лет Локи кажется, что Стефану следовало бы отправиться в ад с другой девушкой. Но он не владеет чтением мыслей, и не догадывается, что Стрэндж солидарен с ним в этих мыслях.

Честно, Лафейсон вообще не понимает, что он делает. Но это кажется разумным, очень разумным, когда он наспех кидает в чемодан несколько рубашек, и усевшись на подлокотник дивана, бронирует ближайший рейс в Кейптаун.

В нескольких тысячах километров от него Стефан Стрэндж разносит свой пентхаус в пух и прах, и садится за ноутбук, чтобы сделать то, с чем медлил непозволительно долго.

Дни, часы, минуты ожидания сливаются в одно воспоминание, когда Локи вновь встречает кейптаунское побережье. Раннее утро. Солнце лениво восходит, а Лафейсон ждёт чего-то наивно.

— Так почему ты не рядом, когда нужен мне? Стефан, где ты сейчас? — Неясно, зачем он говорит это всё вслух. Ему не нужны рассуждения, вопросы и прочее. Ему нужен один только чёртов Стефан. Чтобы вернуться к жизни.

Солнце медленно восходит, мерно прогревает землю. Локи перебирает пальцами пуговицы рубашки. Чего ждать от возвращения сюда? Зачем он здесь? Какой вообще к чёрту смысл, если единственное логичное решение — дать событиям того лета кануть в небытие. Логичное, но недопустимое. Поэтому вместо этого он воскрешает память, пускает всё на самотёк. С каких пор он стал таким?

Вопрос звучит глупо. Хочется развернуться и уйти, но он здесь не за этим, побережье не отпускает его. Остаётся только ждать чего-то. От воды веет холодом, и Локи обнимает самого себя, сохраняя хоть какое-то тепло.

Стефан медлит, когда видит его силуэт. Застывает в нескольких шагах. Локи не догадывается, что произойдёт сейчас.

И ему кажется, что время замирает, а тихий голос за спиной разрезает всё напополам, на до и после и возвращает всё на свои места.

— Я здесь. Всегда буду здесь. — Ноги подкашиваются, и, развернувшись, он видит Стефа. Боже, кажется, что не было этих лет ожидания. В голове что-то щёлкает и Локи понимает, насколько глупо было пытаться оставить чувства здесь, заглушить их. Но говорить об этом вслух ещё более нелепо. Стефан и сам всё знает.

Локи чувствует дрожь его рук, когда они смыкаются на его спине. Стефан чувствует, как сердце Локи исступлённо бьётся.

— В какой-то момент мы посчитали, что забвение будет хорошим решением для нас двоих. Боже, как сильно мы заблуждались.

Продрогшей рукой Локи передаёт тонкую книжку в руки Стрэнджа, улыбается и едва надеется. Но тому хватает секунды, чтобы вспомнить ту их встречу.

— Надеюсь, ты научился флиртовать за это время. — Локи закатывает глаза на его слова, и понимает, что иначе быть не могло.

_Даже правда иногда может быть ошибочной._


End file.
